


Hold Me 'Til I Scream For Air To Breathe

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura take an interesting route in luring Danny back to the apartment for a bit of X-rated fun. Once Danny catches on to their intentions she does not need to be told twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me 'Til I Scream For Air To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is a werewolf in this one and while it isn't mentioned or illustrated explicitly it is implied and it is important to note as much for Carmilla and Laura's pet name for Danny. Also there is an established power dynamic between the three of them, Laura being at the top of the hierarchy and Danny begin at the bottom. All mistakes are mine as this was not beta'd.

Lauara, Carmilla, and Danny share a collaborative playlist on Spotify. They set it up initially as a way to make a playlist for a road trip they had planned on taking (because the last one Laura and Carmilla went on fleeing the city was–well they had musical differences).

However the playlist has grown into it’s own monster. It gets changed all the time and there are certain songs added just for sex–meaning they play them whilst doing the deed.

Danny was busy at school, in class grading papers and bored out of her skull. The professor lecture and his tone was so flat it almost lulled Danny to sleep. Her phone vibrated with various texts, most notably two from Carmilla and Laura respectively, at the exact same time.

“Puppy you should get to the apartment”

“We miss you :((((”

They continued to text her trying to get her to bail out on the class but weren’t exactly giving her a good enough reason to just leave. Her phone vibrated again but instead of another plead from Carmilla or Laura it was a notification about edits made to their playlist, they changed a few songs around, added some more and renamed the playlist “The Extremely Hot Sex Danny Lawrence Is Missing Out On Right Now”.Then came the blurry picture messages that Danny couldn’t quite make out because they were clearly taken mid movement but she knows the hint of bare skin well enough.

Danny “suddenly” came down with an “illness” and booked it straight to the apartment when out of sight of the professor and the building.

She stormed into the bedroom only to find Laura and Carmilla in varying states of undress smirking at the sight of a huffing and panting Danny Lawrence.

“Told you the playlist would get her” Carmilla said, smug.

“You’re right I owe you 10 bucks” Laura said, a bit defeated.

Before Danny could even open her mouth to begin her rant Carmilla flung her panties at Danny’s head and actually managed to land her mark. Danny quickly grabbed them off of her head and stalked towards the pair of them, slamming the bedroom door in the process. 

“Before you say anything, I did make her come twice before you got here–well actually before we changed the playlist” Carmilla piped up sliding her eyes over at Laura before returning her gaze to Danny

Danny for her part blushed bright red and fidgeted in her spot. No matter how many times they have sex or talk frankly about it, Danny still blushes.

“Aw, sweet little puppy” Laura cooed before outstretching her arms to Danny

Danny folded into Laura’s embrace, tucking her head underneath Laura’s chin. The angle was awkward as hell as Danny tried to fit on the bed enough but Danny was not going to break the contact for anything. She hoped that not facing them would have staved off some of the embarrassment, her anger having been consumed by as much. Laura nipped at the top of Danny’s ear.

“You didn’t listen the first time we told you to come here–there will be consequences” Laura whispered 

Danny shivered at Laura’s words and moved to the floor, sitting on her knees in front of Laura. Carmilla chuckled softly at the sight of Danny on her knees.

“Mm, puppy you should go sit on the chair” Carmilla hummed gesturing to a chair near the bedroom door.

Danny hesitated briefly.

That was a mistake.

Carmilla moved towards Danny, leaning over Laura slightly to be where she needed to be. Carmilla tangled her hand in Danny’s hair and tugged hard at the roots which forced Danny’s head back, as a result, also forced eye contact.

“I’m sorry, puppy, did you think that was a suggestion?” Carmilla’s tone went harsh

Danny just whimpered in response, having already begun to drop. It was one thing to burst into the room to confront her girlfriends for being dicks. It was an entirely other beast for her to confront and practically posture in front of her Alpha and Beta. Danny was going to pay the price for her misstep.

Carmilla let go of Danny’s hair with a bit of a shove. The motion wasn’t enough to actually knock Danny off balance in any regard but it got Carmilla’s point across. 

Danny was required to obey without hesitation in that moment and it seemed Carmilla and Laura thought Danny was thinking far too much. So they were forcing her to drop and Danny was falling willingly, eagerly, in fact.

Danny scrambled to her feet and sat herself down on the chair Carmilla had pointed out earlier.

“Now, _watch_ ” Carmilla purred 

Danny subconsciously lowered her shoulders–attempted to make herself smaller. She was falling into submissive body language without even a thought on the matter. Carmilla was on top of Laura quickly and kissed her hard on the lips with urgency. Laura kissed Carmilla back with just as much force and moaned into Carmilla’s mouth–Carmilla’s prize for her efforts and a tease towards Danny. Carmilla drew the next few kisses out longer and nipped at Laura’s bottom lip as she rolled her eyes up to make eye contact with Danny. Carmilla forgot herself for a second as she released Laura’s lip. That was until Laura’s hands tangled in Carmilla’s hair and tugged at the roots which drew Carmilla’s attentions back on Laura.

“Stay with me” Laura muttered into Carmilla’s mouth before she flipped their positions.

It was a bit awkward as they got into comfortable positions but Danny wasn’t even focused hard enough for the awkward air to register. Laura was straddled Carmilla’s hips and rocked her own into Carmilla. The motion was more for show than actually giving Carmilla enough friction to _do_ anything with.

Carmilla’s frustration were only mounting and she was tired of the game of it when she wasn’t reaping any of the benefits–so she tried to change the game. One of Carmilla’s hands went from Laura’s hips (that were still rocking into her painfully slowly) and grasped onto Laura’s wrist. Laura had her eyes locked with Danny and Carmilla figured a bit of force was needed. Carmilla took Laura’s hand and guided her down her waist.

That was a mistake.

Laura broke eye contact with Danny and looked down at Carmilla. The only way Carmilla could have described the look Laura met her with was power dunk and frustrated. Laura jerked her hand away from Carmilla’s body–not having made contact with Carmilla’s sex to Carmilla's own frustration. Laura then leaned her whole body over Carmilla’s essentially laying on top of her. In the process of switching positions Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hands and pinned them above her head.

“Did I give you permission to do that?” Laura breathed out her face mere inches from Carmilla’s

“No” Carmilla replied instantaneously.

“Then why did you think it was okay?” Laura asked

Carmilla gaped at Laura, unable to find herself an excuse that Laura would accept.

“Hm?” Laura hummed as she rocked her hips into Carmilla’s again

Small strangled sounds clawed their way up Carmilla’s throat. That was the only response Carmilla could manage at that point and it seemed to appease Laura enough that she sat back up, straddling Carmilla yet again. The scraping of the chair’s legs against the floorboards was what drew Carmilla and Laura’s attention back to Danny. She hadn’t actually moved the chair that much, she wasn’t _trying_ to move the chair at all. But in her eagerness Danny had in fact moved without even realizing as much.

All Danny could focus on was Laura and Carmilla, the fact that she was slowly attempting to inch her way towards her girlfriends was completely lost on her.

“Stay, puppy” Laura ordered 

Danny came back to herself enough to notice she had moved (just barely). Her hands clutched the seat of the chair on either side of her so hard her knuckles were white. If she wasn’t careful she would break the chair– which would only leave her on the floor as she watched Carmilla and Laura and she did not want that. What Danny wanted was to have them notice her, touch her, fuck her. Of course Danny was not going to get what she wanted any time soon. The whimper escaped Danny’s lips before she could think better of it and Laura caught the sound.

“Oh and puppy? No touching” Laura stated her voice almost conversational in stark contrast with the actual order she was issuing.

Danny bit her lip hard to stifle the whine that sat at the back of her throat. Not only was she forced to watch her girlfriends have sex in front of her but she wasn’t even allowed to touch herself.

“I told you there would be consequences” Laura offered to Danny though locking eyes with Carmilla

Laura leaned down and kissed Carmilla hard on the lips simultaneously running her hand down Carmila’s torso finally– _finally_ taking the edge off of Carmilla’s mounting frustrations.

“Please” Carmilla breathed out, her eyes closing, trying to just _feel_.

“Look at me” Laura whispered 

Carmilla’s eyes opened immediately finding Laura’s gaze. 

“Fuck” Carmilla sighed

Laura’s fingers made contact with Carmilla’s sex finding Carmilla already slick with arousal. Carmilla bucked her hips up to meet Laura’s hand, needing _more_.

“Beg for it” Laura growled out, leaning her body over Carmilla’s again 

“Fuck–Fuck me, please” Carmilla moaned 

Laura kissed Carmilla swallowing her moans. Laura’s fingers moved up to Carmilla’s clit and moved in circles with the lightest of pressure. 

“Beg _harder_ ” Laura demanded

Carmilla did not disappoint. She rolled her hips to meet Laura’s fingers but did nothing to sate her frustrations. Carmilla squirmed underneath Laura and clutched at the sheets closing her eyes momentarily before making eye contact with Laura again.

“Fuck, please. I need it” Carmilla all but sobbed “I need you to fuck me, please, _please_.”

“Good girl” Laura said with a smirk 

As soon as the praise left her mouth Laura applied more pressure to Carmilla’s clit as her fingers worked Carmilla over deftly. It didn’t take as long as Laura had thought it would to bring Carmilla to the edge of orgasm but she felt Carmilla’s body clench up around her fingers.

“Ask” Laura said quickly

“I can’t–I” Carmilla choked out, her back bowing

Laura stopped what she was doing, her fingers still deep in Carmilla but all movement ceasing.

“Oh my god” Carmilla whined as she looked at Laura

The growl that formed at the back of Carmilla’s throat was cut off before it could fall between Carmilla’s lips. Laura’s free hand hand was around Carmilla’s throat, cutting off the air supply Carmilla didn’t actually need. But that wasn’t the point of the action–it was a warning all in itself. Carmilla was about to overstep her bounds and Laura was giving her a moment to crawl back over that line if she chose to do as much.

“What was that?” Laura muttered, her fingers still buried in Carmilla

Carmilla did not respond

“Now, I think you had something to ask me?” Laura said with faux casualty

It took a second before Carmilla responded–glaring at Laura the whole time as if she was waiting for Laura to break. Laura was never going to be the one to break and Carmilla knew as much. Carmilla finally relented.

“Can. I. Cum?” Carmilla bit out her words as if they were a struggle to form.

“Missing a word there” Laura admonished

“Please” Carmilla added hastily, worried now that her opportunity was slipping from her hands

“See, that wasn’t so hard” Laura stated simply

However casual her words were that fell from her lips, her movements were far from casual. The pace of her fingers inside Carmilla were unrelenting in their speed and roughness. Carmilla came screaming around Laura’s fingers–back bowed with Laura’s hand still wrapped Carmilla’s throat. Once Carmilla’s body relaxed enough to release Laura’s fingers Laura disentangled herself from Carmilla. She sauntered over to Danny who had been sitting in the chair, rapt. Danny’s eyes tracked Laura’s every movement. When Laura came close to her Danny rolled her eyes up at Laura who smirked down at her.

“You’ve been so good, puppy” Laura cooed, running the hand she had chocked Carmilla with through Danny’s hair.

Danny melted into the touch, closing her eyes. Danny’s eyes only fluttered open when Laura put her fingers to Danny’s lips. The same fingers that Laura had just fucked Carmilla with, the same ones still covered in Carmilla’s cum.

“Carmilla made a bit of a mess. Clean it up, will you?” Laura purred

Danny’s mouth wrapped around Laura’s pointer and index finger greedily. She sucked and licked Laura clean. Laura hummed her approval and Danny rolled her eyes up to meet Laura’s gaze yet again. While still looking at Laura, Danny’s mouth moved up and down Laura’s fingers the movement slowed and exaggerated for effect. Laura let Danny continue for a few more seconds before she removed her fingers from Danny’s mouth.

“Good puppy” Laura said before turning her attention back to Carmilla 

“That was one–keep count. I’m going for five this time around” Laura said as she crawled back on the bed and back in top of Carmilla.

“What do you–?” Carmilla’s question was cut off with a gasp as Laura entered her again. Laura foundher G-spot easily and ran her fingers over it repeatedly.

“I am going to make you cum five times” Laura stated as she continued to press Carmilla’s g-spot with her fingers.

“Oh god” Carmilla moaned out while she clutched at the sheets as her back bowed

“You don’t have to ask this time” Laura reassured Carmilla

“Thank god” Carmilla breathed

Laura kissed Carmilla, breathing her response into Carmilla’s mouth “You’re welcome”

Carmilla’s second and third orgasm rolled into each other. The fourth took a bit longer but Laura drew it from Carmilla just as she drew the long ragged scream from Carmilla’s throat. The fifth one proved to be more difficult. Laura knew Carmilla was oversensitive to the nth degree by that point and switched up their positions in order to meet her goal. Laura settled on her back on the bed before Carmilla straddled Laura’s face. Laura worked her lips, tongue and teeth over Carmilla as if she was starving and Carmilla was the only sustinance Laura could ever need.

“Oh fuck–god, right there Laura” Carmilla moaned rocking her hips into Laura’s mouth.

“Fuck” Carmilla moaned 

The soft moan that met her ‘s in the air drew Carmilla’s attention back to Danny who had all but gotten up and moved the chair halfway towards the bed in her haze of arousal.

“Watch, puppy” Carmilla said, locking eyes with Danny as she came for the fifth time.

“Oh my fucking god” Danny groaned

Carmilla rolled off of Laura and laid down beside her on the bed her chest heaving as shivers still worked their way up her spine. Laura licked her lips and looked over at Danny, rolling her head towards the redhead lazily with a grin.

“Come here” Laura said her fingers crooked in a “come hither” motion.

Danny obeyed immediately and moved to the side of the bed, her eyes searched Laura’s face begging silently. Begging for what, Danny didn’t know but she knew she just needed something, anything Laura was willing to give her.

“Kiss me” Laura said softly

Danny did as she had been told and kissed Laura hungrily tasting Carmilla all over Laura’s mouth. Laura hummed her approval and pulled Danny on top of her slightly.

“Get undressed” Laura said with her mouth inches from Danny

Danny had moved her mouth with Laura’s for a second hoping there would be another kiss. It took Danny a few seconds to process what Laura had actually said to her. But once the words clicked together in Danny’s head Danny’s fingers fumbled over unbuttoning her shirt and attempted to make quick work of removing the rest of her clothes.

Laura just watched Danny, grinning at the other girl’s actions. Only when Carmilla put her hand on Laura’s shoulder and kissed the exposed skin of Laura’s neck had Laura even registered she had been staring intently at Danny. Laura moved to a sitting position on the bed as she continued to watch Danny. Danny for her part stood there and blushed slightly at being exposed and having no other orders to follow. Her embarrassment didn’t last too long before Laura spoke.

“Sit on the edge of the bed. Legs spread” 

Danny obeyed and as Danny sat down, Laura looked over at Carmilla.

“You think you’re up for it?” Laura muttered whilst she moved in to kiss Carmilla.

“Absolutely” Carmilla said before getting up off of the bed to kneel in front of Danny.

Laura moved behind Danny and positioned herself on her knees with her hands resting on Danny’s shoulder. The intent of the position was realized as Danny looked up at Laura.

“What are you going–” Danny began 

Laura cut Danny off as she kissed her

“Mm, now you get to just _feel_ , puppy” Laura hummed into Danny’s mouth before she kissed her again roughly.

Laura had broken the kiss just as quickly as it had begun and moved down Danny’s torso and grabbed the back of Carmilla’s head. With a quick shove Danny gasped as Carmilla’s mouth found Danny’s sex. 

“Oh god” Danny groaned 

Laura had released Carmilla after the initial contact and instead refocused herself on Danny. Laura pressed her chest against Danny’s back as she nipped and bit at Danny’s shoulder and neck.

Danny’s hands had begun clawing at the bed sheets as Carmilla hit just the right spots with her mouth. Danny rolled her hips into Carmilla’s mouth as she begged for more contact.

“Please, please, please” Danny chanted

When Laura wrapped her hand around Danny’s throat and bit down on Danny’s shoulder while Carmilla simultaneously raked her nails down the sides of Danny’s thighs Danny’s hands left the bed and instead clawed at the parts of Laura she could reach.

“Fuck, fuck, can I cum?” Danny begged her voice dripping with desperation and speech pressured “Please, please, fuck, please can I?” Danny continued

Laura released Danny’s shoulder and growled out against Danny’s ear.

“Cum for me” 

That was all the permission Danny needed before she dropped over that edge and her orgasm took her over. Danny’s back bowed and her nails dug into Laura’s back. Danny raked her nails over the exposed skin of Laura’s back as Carmilla refused to relent.

“Oh my god” Danny whimpered 

“Ask” Laura muttered against Danny’s ear

Danny only whimpered and whined as Carmilla continued to fuck her mercilessly. Danny hardly had any time to react before her next orgasm was upon her and she was screaming out her next words

“Fuck please, _please_!”

“As many times as you need, puppy, go ahead” Laura hummed 

Danny finally came back down enough to process Laura’s words and realized she had been given blanket permission to cum.

“Fuck, I need _you_ , please” Danny pleaded

Danny searched for Laura’s mouth only to have them meet in a rough kiss. Laura leaned into the contact as Carmilla got up off of her knees to lean up against Danny’s chest. Once the kiss had broken Danny wordlessly captured Carmilla’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Carmilla moved to sit in Danny’s lap and Danny held her there and kissed every part of Carmilla she could reach.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Danny muttered against Camilla’s skin.

“Mm, you’re welcome puppy” Carmilla sighed 

Carmilla ran her hands through Danny’s hair affectionately. They locked eyes for a few seconds without having said a word, just enjoying the contact–the moment. Only when Danny had begun searching for Laura again did Laura dare to speak

“Tell me what you want”

Danny blushed hard and hid her face in Carmilla’s hair as she realized Laura was going to force her to voice her needs. Laura chuckled at the small squeak that had escaped Danny’s mouth.

“Maybe I’ll just be nice and use you how I see fit?” Laura asked

The look of utter relief mixed with arousal that Danny met Laura with only sealed Laura’s convictions. Carmilla moved from Danny’s lap and back on to the bed as she watched them both silently but intently.

“On your back on the bed. Carmila, spread your legs so Danny can lay between them.” 

Carmilla had her back to the headboard of the bed and spread her legs at Laura’s request. Danny laid down on the bed, her arms back wrapped around Carmilla, fingers lazily traced the sides of Carmilla’s hips.

“Carmilla hold Danny’s wrists on the bed, do not let her move” Laura ordered before she crawled atop Danny.

At first Danny braced for impact, not sure what Laura was going to dish out. Laura for her part was gentle with Danny. She ran her hands over Danny’s sides and kissed her way down Danny’s torso. In fact Laura did everything but the one thing Danny had wanted her to do. Laura worked her way down Danny’s torso and nipped at Danny’s inner thighs, moving all the way up one until she completely disregarded Danny’s sex–instead having opted to pay attention to Danny’s other inner thigh. Laura continued this until Danny was twitched with the force of having restrained herself from rolling her hips up to entice Laura to give her some semblance of release. Laura pushed herself up a bit as she locked eyes with Danny who only whimpered in response to the eye contact. Laura looked past Danny and made eye contact with Carmilla.

“What do you think, Carm, has she earned it?” Laura asked

Carmilla didn’t respond at first. Danny reacted to Carmilla’s lack of response though. Danny rolled her eyes up towards Carmilla and whimpered in Carmilla’s direction and hoped that Carmilla would show some mercy.

“I don’t think so–not yet” Carmilla finally responded 

“Me neither” Laura replied

Laura’s mouth now hovered over Danny’s sex–her breath was warm against Danny’s oversensitive nerves.

“Oh god, Laura, please, please fuck me. I’ll be good, just fuck me, please, please, please” Danny begged 

That seemed to be all Laura had been waiting for because seconds later Laura’s mouth was on Danny as her fingers worked Danny over. It didn’t take long for Danny to cum screaming Laura and Carmilla’s names as one orgasm rolled into two and a third. Danny’s body was wracked with aftershocks while Laura crawled her way up Danny. Carmilla moved positions before Danny could even think to look for her. Carmilla curled up next to Danny and ran her hand over Laura’s back absentmindedly. Laura just snuggled into Danny more as she gave Danny numerous small kisses.

“Such a good puppy” Carmilla purred in Danny’s ear

Danny nuzzled into Carmilla and kissed her deeply. They noticed Laura watching them when they broke away from each other.

“I will never get tired of seeing that” Laura said her voice choked with affection.

Carmilla kissed Laura in response and Danny followed suit not too long after. 

A moment of silence settled over them as they melted into each other’s touch. Danny’s eyes grew heavier as the adrenaline in her veins finally dropped. Carmilla purred softly her defense all the way down and Laura yawned softly and the silence captured them again.

“All of that and we didn’t even use the fucking playlist” Danny growled out as the realization hit her

Laura blindly patted Danny’s face having hit Danny’s nose and mouth sloppily in the process.

“Shh puppy, sleep time now” Laura muttered into Danny’s skin

“Besides pup, we used it before you ever got here–it was well used”

“When I can move again Karnstein I am going to kill–”

Laura’s hand hit Danny’s mouth and face again this time a bit more forcefully but no less sloppily.

“I said shush, puppy” Laura angrily whined against Danny’s chest, not bothered to even pick her head up and look at Danny. 

There was no doubt in Laura's mind that Danny would obey--she always did after all, and did as much _very_ well.


End file.
